A new card
by Gatora
Summary: *FINISHED* What if a new card could bring dead people back to life and take away a life no questions asked. This story is about Sakura's and Shaoran's life being in danger. They must seal the card before it's too late. S+S and E+T Ch. 9 up.
1. Sakura's POV

Ch.1: Sakura's POV  
  
Hi there. I'm Sakura. You might know me as the card mistress. Well… That's ancient history now. Or is it? Let me tell you a story about how my life changed even more.  
  
"Sakura-chan! Pass the soccer ball!" That's Shaoran-kun. He's my boyfriend now. I am sixteen after all. "Kawaii!" That would be Tomoyo-chan. She's a little weird but that is what makes her special. Guess what I saw just then! "Hoeeee!" "What's wrong Sakura?" asked Shaoran-kun. "I thought I saw my mother."  
  
"Isn't your mother dead?" asked Tomoyo-chan. "Yes she is." I answered. "Sakura. Be careful." Said a mysterious voice. "What?!"  
  
  
  
So what did you think? Please review. This is my first fic, so be nice. I will accept constructive criticism and compliments. I want at least five reviews or no second chapter. Oh yeah. This is just a default chapter. The other chapters will be much longer. 


	2. A mystery revealed

Ch.2: A mystery revealed  
  
It was Sunday morning at the Kinomoto residence when Sakura finally woke up. "Morning Kaijuu." Said Touya grinning. "Touya! Don't call me kaijuu. I'm SIXTEEN!" yelled a furious Sakura. "Whatever you say." Said Touya. "Good." Said Sakura. "Kaijuu." Touya said evilly. Then Sakura stomped on Touya's foot.  
  
"Huh?" asked Touya. "Okaasan?" "What is it Touya?" asked Sakura. "It's nothing." Touya said. "OK." Said Sakura.  
  
Sakura made some pancakes, but when they were done Shaoran came over. The doorbell rang and Sakura quickly yelled "Coming!"  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan."  
  
"Ohayo Shaoran-kun."  
  
"Would you like to have breakfast with me?" Asked an eager Sakura.  
  
"Hai!" Said Shaoran excitedly. When Sakura turned around to get the pancakes, they were already on the table.  
  
"Arigato Oniichan." whispered Sakura loud enough for Touya to hear.  
  
"No problem Kaijuu." Whispered Touya.  
  
Just then Fujitaka came down.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-san, Touya-san." Fujitaka said happily.  
  
Everyone was at the breakfast table eating and enjoying the pancakes.  
  
"Sakura-chan?" asked Shaoran.  
  
"Nani Shaoran-kun?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I saw. I mean I thought I saw your mother at the park today." Told Shaoran.  
  
"NANI?!" screamed Sakura.  
  
"You saw Okaasan?" asked Sakura anxious for an answer.  
  
At that moment, a beautiful figure appeared in front of the surprised girl. "Sakura. Be careful. A great danger lurks ahead." Warned the beautiful figure.  
  
"Okaasan!" yelled Sakura in pure delight.  
  
All of a sudden the ghostly figure became solid. Sakura was overjoyed at the sight of her mother that she almost forgot about Shaoran. "Okaasan. I want you to meet Li Shaoran-kun." Sakura said pleased. "Nice to meet you Li- san." Nadeshiko said pleased.  
  
"Please call me Shaoran." Told Shaoran.  
  
"How are you alive Okaasan?" asked Sakura.  
  
"There is a Sakura Card you must capture." Said Nadeshiko with more firmness in her voice.  
  
"It brings back or takes away life."  
  
"Wait a minute. I've heard a prophecy that either a miracle or a curse will happen to the master of the cards. The card's master is responsible for his or her fate." Said Shaoran remembering something his mother said a long, long time ago.  
  
At the Kinomoto house, Sakura called Tomoyo and Meiling to come over. Shaoran kept on telling Nadeshiko not to worry about seeing Fujitaka again.  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling came over and greeted their friends. Tomoyo asked "Isn't your mother dead?"  
  
"She was." Answered the card mistress.  
  
At that moment Fujitaka came and looked shocked when he saw Nadeshiko. "Are you really alive Nadeshiko?" asked Fujitaka.  
  
"Un!" said Nadeshiko merrily.  
  
Fujitaka walked forward and gave Nadeshiko a passionate kiss.  
  
Nadeshiko gladly returned the kiss.  
  
"Kawaii!" exclaimed Tomoyo with her video camera out.  
  
Everybody fell down anime style. "Was it something I said?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
Shaoran felt glad to see Fujitaka get his wife back. He wouldn't know how he could survive without Sakura. "Shaoran-kun! Come and see the moon! It's green and pink all at the same time!"  
  
Shaoran went outside and couldn't believe his eyes. The moon was green and pink. "Oh no! I didn't think this would happen now!" shouted Nadeshiko. "Your aura is pink Sakura. Your aura is green Shaoran. This is a sign the card is after both of you!"  
  
"HOEEEEEEE!" Yelled Sakura.  
  
"NANI?!" Yelled Shaoran.  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Sakura and Shaoran together.  
  
"If you don't seal the card, in fifteen days you will die." Cried Nadeshiko.  
  
"Shaoran. Just in case we don't seal the card. I want you to know I love you." Said Sakura crying.  
  
"Don't say that. We will capture the card on time."  
  
  
  
What do you think? Is the chapter good? Is it bad? Is there too much suspense? Please let me know. R+R Please. I want at least 2 reviews for this chapter or no chapter 3.  
  
[pic] 


	3. My true feelings for you

Ch. 3: My true feelings for you  
  
"Arigato Shaoran-kun." Said Sakura.  
  
"No problem." Said Shaoran. Nadeshiko was wondering if Sakura and Shaoran had enough magic to capture the card. "Sakura?" asked Nadeshiko. "Do you and Shaoran have enough magic to capture the card?" "I hope so." Told Sakura. Out of nowhere the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it." Said Sakura. "Eriol! Konnichiwa Eriol-kun."  
  
"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan." Eriol said happily. "May I come in?"  
  
"Un!" cried Sakura happily.  
  
Meanwhile, in the backyard of the Kinomoto house, the card was watching Sakura, Eriol and Shaoran. "I must see if they are even worthy to be called sorcerers." The card said to nobody. "If they are not, they will have a big surprise." Said the card laughing.  
  
Back at the Kinomoto residence, Tomoyo was getting Sakura a battle costume. "This is perfect Sakura-chan. A pink dress with green stripes and a hat to match makes the other costumes l made you Iook dumb!" cried Tomoyo in delight. "Are you sure Shaoran-kun will like it?" asked Sakura. "Of course!" said Tomoyo.  
  
Downstairs Shaoran asked Eriol "Why do they even need to get Sakura all dressed up to capture a card?" "You know Tomoyo. Sakura always needs to look her best." Said Eriol. "She's ready!" cried Tomoyo. When Shaoran took a glance at Sakura, he couldn't keep his jaw from dropping. Sakura looked beautiful and he knew it.  
  
"Do I look OK?" asked Sakura "You look beautiful." Said Shaoran admiring the angel before him.  
  
Outside, the gang went to capture the card. For some reason the night sky was as bright as day. "Isn't it supposed to be 10:00 PM in Tomoeda?" asked Eriol. "You actually came. You are foolish if you think you can capture me." Said the card. "Who are you?" asked Shaoran. "You think I will tell you my name? Fine. I am The Death Card."  
  
"Hoshi no chikara o himeshi kagi yo! Shin no sugata no ware o mae ni shimese. Keiyaku no moto Sakura ga mejiru... Release!" "Firey!" yelled Sakura. Firey went right through the card without leaving a mark. "HOEEEEEEE!" Screamed Sakura. "Kero-chan! What do I do to stop this card?" asked Sakura. "I'm not sure." Admitted the guardian beast. "Try using The Erase." Said Eriol. "Right. Erase!" Shouted Sakura. Erase went right through the card. "Nani!?" Yelled Shaoran. "Why is this happening?" asked Tomoyo. "Windstrike ATTACK!" commanded Shaoran. The card blew away. "Did we beat it?" asked Sakura. "I think so." Said Eriol.  
  
Back at the Kinomoto residence, the gang had a party for their victory. "Eriol-kun, Why didn't somebody get the card?" "It wasn't sealed Sakura." Eriol said. "Couldn't it still be around?" asked Sakura. "The Ofuda hit the card pretty hard. If it causes more trouble, I'll be very surprised." Said Eriol. "Sakura, come over here. We're going to get a cake from the bakery. You want to come?" Asked Shaoran. "Hai!" "Tomoyo-chan?" Asked Eriol. "Yes?" Said Tomoyo. "I… I… I LOVE YOU!" Shouted Eriol. "I love you to Eriol-kun." "Really?" "Yeah." "I'm going to get the cake now. Want to come?" "No thanks Tomoyo-chan." Said Eriol.  
  
"Those humans. They think I'm gone huh? They've got another thing coming." Cackled the card. "I think I better teach them a lesson or two.  
  
"This cake looks good. No wait! This one. This one is perfect!" said Sakura in a merry tone. "Finally. You've been deciding for over thirty minutes now." Commented Tomoyo. "Did I really take that long?" "YES!" Shaoran and Tomoyo said together. "Can we go home now?" asked Sakura. "Sure." Said Tomoyo.  
  
Back at the Kinomoto residence Eriol was getting the party supplies ready. "We're back!" exclaimed Sakura and Tomoyo. "Welcome back!" Welcomed Eriol. "Did you get a good cake?" "Yes we did. Take a look! It's chocolate with white icing and the Sakura card symbol on it." "It's lovely!" Exclaimed Eriol.  
  
"How should I surprise them first? Should I take one of their lives? Should I change their gender? What to do? What, To, Do?  
  
I know!" Said the card. "I'll change their personalities. Wouldn't that be fun? Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"  
  
"Sakura-chan! If you're going to ask for a big piece of cake you need to eat the whole piece of cake!" Said Tomoyo. "I know, but I'm not as hungry as I thought Tomoyo-chan." Said Sakura. "I'll let it pass this time. Next time ask for a small piece. If you want more, you will get more. OK?" asked Tomoyo. "Un." Said Sakura.  
  
What did you think of this chapter? Good? Bad? Please let me know. I know somebody asked me to make the characters more naïve. I hope the characters are now naïve enough. 'till next time. See yah. 


	4. Surprises

Ch. 4: Surprises  
  
"If they are real card captors, they would have sealed me a long time ago." Said the card. "Eriol is Clow Reed's reincarnation. I better be careful around him."  
  
"Shaoran-kun, thank you for helping me all these years. I don't know how I would have made it without you." Said Sakura.  
  
"Sakura. You don't need to thank me for the millionth time." Joked Shaoran.  
  
"It's only been a million?" asked Sakura jokingly.  
  
"ONLY?!" Shouted Shaoran. Sakura only smiled at the comment.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol kept gazing at each other's eyes. Finally Eriol asked, "Do you want to take a walk through memory lane?"  
  
"Sure!" screamed Tomoyo.  
  
"Let me rephrase that. Do you want to take a walk through memory lane quietly?" asked Eriol half laughing. Tomoyo punched Eriol's arm playfully. They were remembering when they first met, first put –kun/-chan at the end of each other's names.  
  
"Let's see. I'll make Tomoyo mean. Nadeshiko impolite. Fujitaka disrespectful. Touya a bully. Kero boring. Yue party guy. And of course Eriol magic less." The card said maniacally.  
  
"Tomoyo! What's the matter with you? Why are you now so mean to me?" asked Eriol.  
  
"Am I being mean? Poor baby." Said Tomoyo sarcastically.  
  
"Okaasan! Stop being so impolite! Oniichan! Stop bullying Shaoran! Otousan! Stop being disrespectful! Why are you all gaining up against us?" "Sakura! Let's get out of here before they do something terrible." Said Shaoran. Sakura and Shaoran went upstairs to find Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"Eriol-kun. What's Tomoyo doing?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I sense the card is still around." Commented Shaoran.  
  
"HOEEEEEEEE!" screamed Sakura in terror.  
  
"Finally somebody figured that out." Said the card mockingly.  
  
"Let me think. Should I make Shaoran a coward?" asked the card to no one in particular.  
  
"Shaoran-kun? Why are you so nervous?" asked a worried Sakura.  
  
"He's under the card's spell." Eriol told knowingly.  
  
"Wait doesn't the card seem to make people…" said Eriol cut off.  
  
"What? Tell me." Said an impatient Sakura.  
  
"Duh. I'm like now all stupid and ignorant." Said Eriol.  
  
"What! You too!" said Sakura now very afraid.  
  
"Great! Just great! I'm all alone." Whispered a scared Sakura.  
  
Well that's the end of my fic. People throw tomatoes at me  
  
Just kidding. It is the end of chapter 4 though. I'm thinking maybe my story should have 10-12 chapters. What do you think? Should there be a happy ending? Or should everyone be trapped in the card's spell. Remember, the story ends with either a happy ending or not. You decide. 


	5. Losing Hope, then gaining it

Ch. 5:Losing Hope, then gaining it  
  
"Hoshi no chikara o himeshi kagi yo! Shin no sugata no ware o mae ni shimese. Keiyaku no moto Sakura ga mejiru... Release!" said Sakura. "What card should I use? Should I use Light? Should I use Erase? Erase! Erase the spell the card put on my family and friends, except not the spell that brought my mother here."  
  
The card went to do its job. "Sakura. I don't think I can erase the spell. It's too complicated. I have some helpful advice though. See what the card is doing." Hinted the Erase Card. Out of nowhere, the mysterious card came. "Sakura. Do you know who I am? Not yet?" teased the card. "What? What do you mean? Wait! Are you the Change Card?" The card fell down anime style. "The Change has already been captured!" screamed the card so loud.  
  
Shaoran kept on saying to himself, "I am Shaoran Li. I am a direct descendant of Clow Reed himself. I am the leader of the Li Clan. I have magic. Why should I let some stupid card put a spell on me?"  
  
At that moment, the spell on Shaoran was broken.  
  
"It took you long enough." Said Eriol.  
  
"What! Weren't you under the spell too?" asked Shaoran.  
  
"Yes I was. I came out of it easily though, since it's just a card." Teased Eriol.  
  
"Um. Are you the Personality Card?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Definitely NOT!" Yelled the card.  
  
"Sakura! Hiragizawa and I broke free of the spell. We can help now!"  
  
"Arigato Shaoran-kun and Eriol-kun." Said Sakura in joy.  
  
"Hello! Give some attention to the card please!" ordered the card.  
  
"Who could the card be? Let's see… Are you the switch card?" asked Eriol.  
  
"No. You're very close though." Said the card.  
  
"Wait! I know who you are!" said Shaoran.  
  
"Oh. That's not good. Be dead boy." Ordered the card.  
  
Shaoran's face became very pale and then everything went black for him.  
  
"Shaoran-kun! You killed him!" screamed Sakura.  
  
"It's been ten days. In five more days, you will be gone as well."  
  
"I only have five days to capture you and to save Shaoran." Said Sakura.  
  
In the house, Eriol and Sakura started to use their magic to break the spell of the card. They only had enough strength to break Tomoyo's spell.  
  
"Thank you Eriol-kun, Sakura-chan for breaking the spell on me. I thought I was going to be mean forever." Said Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo-chan. It's so good to have you back!" Sakura and Eriol exclaimed together.  
  
"Where's Li-kun?" asked Tomoyo sweetly.  
  
When Tomoyo said that, she burst into tears.  
  
"Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo, "What happened?"  
  
"Shaoran is… is…DEAD!!!" At that moment, Sakura ran out of the room crying.  
  
"Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo said choking on a sob, "What happened to  
  
Li-kun?"  
  
"The card killed him because he knew who the card was. The card found him a threat." Explained Eriol.  
  
"Oh." Was all Tomoyo could say.  
  
Outside, the card was plotting her next move. "Should I kill Tomoyo or Eriol? Killing Shaoran helped me get an advantage. When my powers are at full strength, I will kill the card mistress. Won't that make the other cards tremble in fear?" the card thought.  
  
In Sakura's bedroom, Sakura was crying hysterically. She sounded as if the world was going to explode and make her responsible.  
  
"Sakura? May I come in?" asked Tomoyo as kindly as she could sound.  
  
"Un." Sakura said with a dull voice.  
  
"I'm sure there's a way to bring Li-kun back. The card brought your mother back to life, right? When you capture the card, you can make it bring Li- kun back." Said Tomoyo optimistically  
  
"If I capture the card." Answered Sakura dully  
  
"When you capture the card." Tomoyo said worried about her friend.  
  
"Sakura? I have an idea of what the card identity may be. I think it's the…" Said Eriol cut off.  
  
Just then, Eriol was on the ground dead.  
  
"ERIOL-KUN!!!" screamed Tomoyo furiously and sadly.  
  
"Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked now getting angry at the card.  
  
"Where's Kero-chan and Yue-san?"  
  
"They're at Eriol's mansion with Nakuru and Spinel." Answered Sakura.  
  
"Wonderful. I just lost two important people in my life now." Said Sakura sarcastically.  
  
Tomoyo was now sobbing like there was no Tomorrow.  
  
"Wait. Could the card be trying to weaken you so you won't be able to capture it?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"I think you're right. Tomoyo-chan, you are right!" Sakura exclaimed feeling much better now.  
  
"Wait Erase said to pay attention to what the card is doing. What do you think that means?" asked Sakura  
  
"I have no idea. It's seems to be reversing everything." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Here's a hint card mistress. I am doing what Tomoyo said, but I am not the Reverse."  
  
Well, well, well. I finished the long awaited chapter 5. I'm proud of myself. Chapter 6 will be very exciting. If you want a preview of the next chapter, read on. If not, DON'T READ ON. Sakura figures out the name of the of the card. 


	6. Finding out the identity of the card

Ch.6: Finding out the card's identity  
  
"Was that the card? Please tell me that wasn't the card." Tomoyo said very scared now.  
  
"I have to say it is the card." Said Sakura thinking up a strategy.  
  
The card killed Eriol and Shaoran. It brought my mother back. It changed the personalities of my friends and family. The card's name has something to do with what she does. Thought Sakura.  
  
"Hoshi no chikara o himeshi kagi yo! Shin no sugata no ware o mae ni shimese. Keiyaku no moto Sakura ga mejiru... Release! Erase!"  
  
The Erase showed herself.  
  
"You said, "Pay attention to what the card does." The card said her name isn't Reverse. What else could it be?"  
  
"I do not know this card. Clow Reed didn't create it. You created it. You created it by accident. It's wondered around the country without a master. You need to sign it." Responded Erase.  
  
"Sakura. Have you figured out who I am yet?" asked the mystery card kindly.  
  
"No. Wait! If I created you, I should be able to find out your name." With that, Sakura closed her eyes and focused all her magic to naming the card, "Your name is Opposite!"  
  
"Very good Sakura. You figured out my name. For that, I give you a reward. Your family's personalities are back to normal." Said the card.  
  
"That helps. Opposite! Return to your card form under your new mistress Sakura's name!" Ordered Sakura.  
  
"You may be the card mistress, but I won't have a master. Just for that, Shaoran and Eriol shall not come back to life. You and Daidouji can be hurt by your loved ones deaths. It's morning, in four days you will die so Tomoyo and your family will be even more tortured." Said the card laughing maniacally.  
  
Inside the Kinomoto residence, Sakura's family was sobbing because they didn't think Sakura had a chance fighting such a powerful card.  
  
"Sakura, that card is very tough to defeat. I have an idea, why don't you camouflage yourself and then seal the card?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"I'll try that. That's not a bad idea. When I capture the card, I'll use it to bring Shaoran-kun and Eriol-kun back to life." Said Sakura optimistically.  
  
"Great, because I have a battle costume for you!" exclaimed Tomoyo.  
  
Outside, Sakura was covered with green paint on her face and green clothing.  
  
"You look just like a bush when you crouch down. The card will never notice." Said a merry Tomoyo.  
  
"I hope so." Said a worried Sakura.  
  
"I'm going to film you behind the tree so I won't blow our cover." Said Tomoyo.  
  
"Opposite card! Return to your card form under your new mistress Sakura's name! Opposite!" ordered Sakura.  
  
The card was beginning to get into her card form, but then leaped out.  
  
"Sakura. You cannot capture me by force. I must willingly want to become a card. You're such an ignorant girl. Learn magic." Teased the card.  
  
"What!" yelled Sakura.  
  
With that, the card vanished.  
  
In heaven, Shaoran was trying to understand what happened.  
  
"Where am I? Am I dead? The Opposite must have done this to me." Shaoran said half yelling.  
  
"Yes. You are dead. So am I. When the card knew that we knew its name, it killed us. Its trying to kill Sakura, but can't for four days. By killing us, the card gets an advantage. Sakura has nobody to rely on. If she captures the card, all the card's spells will be erased." Said the knowledgeable Eriol.  
  
"Now that we know that, how do we help Sakura when we're DEAD!?" asked a frustrated Shaoran.  
  
"We can still help her. If we combine our powers, we can go where Sakura is and fight the card with her. When the card is sealed, she will use it to make us alive." Said the all-knowing Eriol.  
  
At that moment, Shaoran was humming "Ki Ni Naru Aitsu."  
  
"Shaoran-kun, I need you badly. I need your support. You're the reason I'm even fighting this card. You give me hope. I wish you were here with me." Sakura said crying.  
  
At that moment, the Hope Card glowed.  
  
"Sakura, your hope that Shaoran will come back is all you need. Don't let the Opposite win a battle you can win." Said Hope helpingly.  
  
"OK Hiragizawa, let's give it a try." Shaoran said.  
  
Eriol and Shaoran tried to combine their magic, but couldn't.  
  
"What's happening? Why isn't it working?" Asked Shaoran.  
  
"Something is interfering with us. We cannot combine our magic." Said Eriol.  
  
"Why are you so calm?" asked Shaoran.  
  
"I don't believe anger is the solution. It only distracts people from their main focus." Said Eriol coolly.  
  
"Oh." Was all Shaoran could say.  
  
"Now Sakura is the only person who can bring us there. On the world of the living where Tomoyo-chan is." Said Eriol trying to keep his cool.  
  
"You really love her, don't you." Said Shaoran sympathizing with Eriol.  
  
"Yes I do. I love Tomoyo Daidouji-chan." Eriol said once again trying to keep his cool.  
  
  
  
What did you think? Is it too mushy? Is the chapter too short? I said Sakura would find out the card's name. I just didn't say anymore. Want a preview of ch. 7? Read on. If not, DON'T READ ON!!! Anyways. The preview is Sakura and Tomoyo will talk to Shaoran through hope, magic and love. Sweet huh? PLEASE R+R! Thank you. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I'll go back to lower case now. =) Ja Ne! 


	7. I wish you were here with me

Ch. 7: I wish you were here with me  
  
"Shaoran-kun. Why couldn't you be with me? Why did the card have to kill you? I would have figured out the card's identity sooner or later." Sakura said feeling very lonely.  
  
"Poor Sakura-san. I know exactly how she feels. Losing Nadeshiko-chan was heart breaking. The only reason I didn't kill myself was because of Sakura- san and Touya-san. I wish Shaoran-san could be here to make her happy." Said Fujitaka feeling sorry for his daughter.  
  
"Why can't Eriol-kun and Li-kun be here? It would make Sakura-chan and I very happy. I wish there was a way to at least talk to them." Said Tomoyo crying like crazy.  
  
"I have no sympathy for Daidouji and Kinomoto. Who needs love? Love only makes you weak." Said the card feeling no sympathy for the two girls. Immediately the card went away.  
  
"Hope." Said Eriol.  
  
What does he mean by hope? Asked Shaoran to himself. "What do you mean by hope?" asked Shaoran.  
  
"Sakura can use the Hope Card to speak to us. She can only do that if she has hope." Said Eriol.  
  
"Why don't we just find another way to contact her?" asked now a curious Shaoran.  
  
"There is no other way. Using Hope is the only way." Said Eriol coolly.  
  
"Oh. Is there any way we can contact them?" asked Shaoran.  
  
"There is one way. It's very limited though. We have to use our magic. It will last for about one minute." Said Eriol.  
  
"Let's do it then. Let's tell Sakura to use hope." Shaoran ordered.  
  
"OK. You will speak since she is your girlfriend."  
  
Sakura was still crying about Shaoran. She now only had three days to capture the card. Sakura heard out of nowhere Shaoran's voice.  
  
"Sakura. I can't talk for very long. Use the Hope Card to speak with us. Remember, Hope will only work if you have hope." Shaoran said beginning to lose time.  
  
"OK Shaoran. Hoshi no chikara o himeshi kagi yo! Shin no sugata no ware o mae ni shimese. Keiyaku no moto Sakura ga mejiru... Release! Hope!"  
  
The Hope Card went to do its job, but since Sakura had so much hope that Shaoran and Eriol came back to life.  
  
"Sakura-chan. You brought us back to life." Said Shaoran while seeing Eriol smirk. "You knew we would come back?  
  
"Yes I did. I knew Sakura had enough hope to bring us back. She combined her love for you, her magic and her hope we will come back to bring us here. I told you if Sakura used the Hope, we would be able to talk to her. I'm very sure I said that."  
  
"Eriol-kun! You're alive!" said a merry Tomoyo. "You're really alive!"  
  
"Shaoran-kun. You don't know how happy I am to see you. I didn't think you would come back before I die." Said Sakura hugging Shaoran.  
  
"I missed you to. I love you more than anything in the world." Said Shaoran gaining his cool back.  
  
"You are very precious to me Shaoran-kun. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here with me." Said Sakura sobbing.  
  
"Why are you crying." Said Shaoran worried he did something to upset her.  
  
"I'm so happy you're back, that's all." Cried Sakura some more.  
  
"Hmm. Sakura managed to break my spell. That's not good. She gets stronger everyday. Now she has the advantage. She has her magical friends with her." Said the card now getting very nervous.  
  
The card went to spy on her a little closer.  
  
That's the end of chapter 7. I know. I know. It was too short. I'm starting to get writer's block. I almost made this chapter as long as chapter 1! Be happy I managed to think of some creative ideas to make chapter seven longer! Please R+R. I promise chapter 10(the final chapter) will be really, really long. Ja ne. 


	8. The great plan

Ch.8: The great plan  
  
Sakura was in her bed wondering, "How did I bring Shaoran-kun and Eriol-kun back? Did the Hope do that because I was hoping they would come back to me? Why can't these questions ever have an answer?" "Sakura-san. Are you up there?" asked Nadeshiko. "Hai Okaasan." Said Sakura. "Sakura-san, Li-san has come to talk to you. Would you like to see him?" asked Nadeshiko. "Un! I'd love to see him!" exclaimed Sakura. "Then go get your robe on and go to the living room." Said Nadeshiko.  
  
"Shaoran-kun?" asked Sakura. "Sakura-chan, I have something important to say. You remember how The Hope Card brought Hiragizawa and I here? Well I was thinking maybe Hope could help capture the card. What do you think?" asked Shaoran. "I think that's a great idea. There's just one problem though. What happens if it doesn't work?" asked Sakura. "We'll never know unless we try. Besides, what do we have to lose? We can always ask Hope if she can defeat the card." Suggested Shaoran. "You are right Shaoran. You are very right." Said Sakura jubilantly.  
  
Outside, Opposite had a plan of her own. "They are right. Hope can overpower me, but only if Sakura has access to Hope. I'll just steal Hope and make her Void again. Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah."  
  
"Now let's see. Hope. Hope! Come out! Where are you? Hope!" Sakura kept on calling the card. "Sakura-chan. Where's hope? Is Hope here?" asked Tomoyo. "I can't find her anywhere! Where could Hope be?" asked Sakura. "Oh Sakura. Are you looking for this?" asked Opposite sarcastically. "Give me back Hope! I'm warning you!" screamed Sakura. "Hope is no more. She is now Void. Void takes orders from no one." Responded the card. "What!?" yelled Sakura in pure rage. "You have to use the Love Card and trade in your most precious feelings! That's what! Who has the upper hand now card mistress?" said the card. "I won't let you get away with this!" screamed Sakura. "I don't care. You won't capture me. I have power greater than all the cards. I wasn't created by Clow Reed. You created me." Said the card. "How could I have created you?" asked Sakura. "Easy. You wished with all your heart that your mother was still alive. You wished she never died. That would be the opposite of what really happened. Simple, isn't it?" answered the card. "I still don't get it." said Sakura. "Magic can interfere with wishes." Said the Opposite. "Uh oh. Um. I won't let you get away with this. You aren't as strong as you think you are. You are very weak. You couldn't beat me in a million years!" screamed Sakura. "You don't really think mind games will work, do you? I couldn't get defeated by you in a million years." Smirked the card. "I won't be defeated that easily. Void! Please turn back into Hope." Said Sakura. The card started glowing and flew out of Opposite's hand. When it landed in Sakura's hand, it turned into Hope. Sakura hugged the card. She was so happy that. "Back to the story. I'm still here. Remember!? You make it sound like I, Opposite is captured and that's the end. Wrong!" Sorry Opposite. Anyways, Sakura started saying, "I will capture Opposite. She won't slip away."  
  
Back at the Kinomoto Residence, Eriol was still trying to figure out how he and Shaoran came back. "Sakura-san is really starting to get mysterious when it comes to how her magic works. I wish I could understand all this. She might end up being stronger than Clow Reed. If this happens, the card will have no chance. It is Day 14. Tomorrow is when the card either becomes a million times stronger, or a million times weaker. It all depends if Sakura can play her cards right. I will try to assist her the best that I can, but I will only be able to distract the card. I can't capture it since it is a Sakura Card. It would be easier if it was a Clow Card. Sakura will have to figure out it's weakness. I really wish I knew everything that Clow Reed knew. Some of his memories got lost somewhere. I hate that I'm not as useful about this card as I am about the other Cards." "Eriol-kun? Are you okay? You look really stressed. Do you want me to make some hot cocoa? It always helps me concentrate." Tomoyo said trying to comfort her boyfriend. "That would be nice. Thank you Tomoyo-chan." Eriol said forcing a smile. "I'll go right away then." Tomoyo said with a big smile on her face. 'I wonder why she is so happy.' Thought Eriol. "Here's your cocoa! I added three marshmallows. They help by putting smiles on faces. What are you thinking about Eriol-kun?" asked Tomoyo. "Sakura-chan's magic is becoming much stronger. I'm glad about that. There's only one problem. I won't be much help in capturing the card since it isn't a Clow Card. It really worries me that she will have to think by herself in capturing this difficult card. That's all. Why are you so happy?" asked Eriol. "Sakura-chan has managed to get the Hope back. It's great news since Hope will be able to help weaken the card. It's great news!" exclaimed Tomoyo.  
  
Like chapter 8? I noticed I don't put that many cliffhangers. Ch. 9 will have a BIG cliffhanger. Isn't that great? You'll be in big suspense for the final chapter, chapter 10. Chapter 10 will be really long. I will make it 6 pages long in font size 14. The font size I've been using this whole time. ( Sorry, no preview this time. I don't know what I'll do for chapter 9. Yet .Ha ha ha! 


	9. Hope Might Not Work

Ch. 9: Hope Might Not Work  
  
Eriol was considering what Tomoyo had said. "Yeah, that is great news. I'm happy Clow Reed made that card." "Eriol, I just want you to know that I love you a lot. You're more precious to me than me." "You said my first name without -kun. Why?" "-kun is if a boy is your friend. We're more than just good friends. Aren't we?" "I guess so Tomoyo-cha I mean Tomoyo." "Then give me a kiss please." "Alright. If you want a kiss, a kiss is what you'll get." Eriol gave Tomoyo a kiss of pure love. "Good enough? "Good enough." *I told you there was e+t. Sakura and Shaoran will have a kiss too. Don't worry.* "Let's go and see how Sakura-chan is doing." Said Eriol. "Un." Agreed Tomoyo.  
  
"Shaoran-kun?" asked Sakura. "Nani?" asked Shaoran. "Do you think Hope will be able to stop Opposite?" asked Sakura. "Probably. I can't say for sure since I've never faced anything like Opposite. It makes fighting Void seem like peanuts." Said Shaoran. "Yeah. I hate it when we don't know what's going to happen." Said Sakura sadly. "It would be nice if all the cards combined could defeat this card." Said Shaoran. "Yeah. At least then we'd have a solid fighting chance." Said Sakura. "Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan." Said Sakura. "Sakura-san, I can feel the presence of the card." Said Eriol. "Now?" gasped Sakura. "Yes, I'm afraid so. If you don't face the card now, you and Shaoran will die. It is day fifteen." Said Eriol. "Alright! I'm ready to face the card!" exclaimed Sakura.  
  
"Sakura? You actually had the guts to face me?" asked the card tauntingly. "I'm prepared to fight to the finish! Your finish that is!" exclaimed Sakura braver than what she felt. "Don't tempt me child. You are no use against my power!" boomed the card. "We'll see about that! Hope!" ordered Sakura. Hope appeared and the Opposite looked frightened. Hope glowed and became Void again. "I told you, you're no use for my power!" laughed the card. "Hope, use the hope everyone here gives you to defeat the card!" ordered Sakura. Void glowed again and transformed into a new card altogether. "Restore? You transformed to a totally different card! Restore, restore everything that Opposite has changed!" ordered Sakura.  
  
He, he, he. Cliffhanger. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but ever since I became obsessed with Medabots, I lost interest in this fic. After a few months, I regained the spark needed to finish! The next update should be sooner! Please, please, please review! 


	10. The Final Battle

**Ch.**** 10: The Final ****Battle******

****

"NO!" shrieked Opposite.

The Restore Card was restoring everything Opposite changed.

"Yes!" cheered Sakura.

Opposite looked shocked to put it in simplest terms. She had never been defeated before, especially not by a teenage girl. There was probably nothing more embarrassing than the moment she was just experiencing. 

"How dare you!?" shouted Opposite.

"You were hurting innocent people!" shouted Sakura.

A smile came on Opposite's lips. She just remembered something that would take away Sakura's spirit forever.

"What about your mother?" asked Opposite. "Don't tell me bringing her back was hurting people."

Sakura gasped, Opposite was right, she would lose her mother. If Opposite was captured, Sakura's mother would be dead again, after all, her being alive was the opposite of what life really was.

"Sakura! Don't listen to her! Just seal the card or else everyone here will be gone!" shouted Shaoran.

Sakura was still uncertain, even after what Shaoran had just said. Her mind was focused on one thing, that her mother will be dead again after this. Before Opposite, the last time Sakura saw her mother was when she was 3 years old. Losing her a second time would be like a death sentence for Sakura's soul.

"I…can't," said Sakura.

Restore glowed and became Hope again. Hope pitied Sakura since she could almost empathize with her.

"Have hope and faith Sakura," said Hope with a soothing voice.

"H-Hope?" asked Sakura.

Hope nodded at this and smiled.

"Sakura, was your mother meant to be alive at this moment?" asked Hope.

"No, but…" started Sakura.

"Just like Tomoyo wasn't meant to be mean, or Shaoran be dead, right?" asked Hope.

"Yeah, but…" started Sakura again.

"Then you must seal this card. I'll help you with all my power. If you don't seal Opposite, then everything will be the opposite of what it really is, you won't be living in a familiar world anymore. Are you with me?" asked Hope.

"Yeah! It's time to seal this card!" exclaimed Sakura with lots of enthusiasm.

"Then let's do it," said Hope smiling.

"You think a little hope can defeat me?" asked the card mockingly.

"No, but a lot of it will!" shouted a determined Sakura.

"You're a stupid girl Sakura. You're definitely not meant to be a card mistress! I think I'll make all the cards opposite," said Opposite putting a spell on the cards.

"What!? No! Come back to me Sakura Cards!" cried Sakura.

The cards didn't listen, instead, they all bowed down to Opposite, well, all except one.

"Cards! Sakura is not fit to be your leader! Attack her and I will be your leader! I am worthy!" ordered the card.

All the cards did what they were told and attacked Sakura.

"Sakura!" shouted all her friends.

Sakura screamed in pain as all the cards attacked her.

"Sakura, do not give up hope. If you do, I won't be able to help you," said the Hope Card.

"Hope? How come you weren't controlled by Opposite?" asked Sakura.

"My power is currently equal to Opposite's, but if everyone has hope, then I am stronger." Said Hope.

"Sakura! I believe you can do it! I have hope!" yelled Shaoran over all the cards' attacks.

"I have enough hope to believe that Opposite will be captured," said Tomoyo.

"I believe we all have the hope that you will succeed Sakura-san!" exclaimed Eriol.

"You're right! I should have hope that the card will be captured!" exclaimed an enthusiastic Sakura.

"That's the Sakura I know!" said a happy Hope.

The cards were still listening to Opposite, and as a consequence, Sakura was still getting attacked.

"I have hope!" shouted everyone with courage.

Hope became stronger by the second, and was almost so strong that she could destroy a planet! 

"Hope! Let's capture this card!" shouted Sakura.

A smile appeared on Opposite's lips.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Shaoran with a short temper.

"I have the hope that I will win, since I have hope, Hope can't hurt me." Said Opposite.

"WHAT!?" asked an infuriated Shaoran.

"It's true, Hope can't attack anyone that possesses hope." Said Opposite.

"Is that true Hope?" asked Sakura almost crying.

"I'm afraid so. If I was Void, then I'd be able to stop Opposite, but then I'd also turn on you." Said Hope sadly.

"Isn't there any way for you to attack Opposite?" asked Sakura.

"Unless Opposite gives up hope, I'm afraid I cannot." Said Hope.

"How can we make her give up hope?" asked Sakura quietly.

As if the card heard her, Opposite said, "I'll always have hope!"

"Sakura! Maybe if you have a stronger hope than Opposite, Hope will be able to attack!" shouted Shaoran.

"Right!" exclaimed Sakura.

'I have hope that Opposite will be captured and everything will be returned to normal' thought Sakura.

"Foolish girl! Just because you have more hope than I, doesn't mean Hope can attack me!" mocked Opposite.

"Oh no! What do we do now?" asked Sakura worried.

"I'll say one thing we shouldn't do, we shouldn't give up hope!" shouted Eriol trying to keep everyone hopeful.

"Right!" exclaimed a determined Sakura.

"I'll just make everything opposite right now! There! Now your whole world is wrong!" shouted Opposite.

"Oh no! What do we do!?" asked a scared Sakura.

"There's nothing you can do girl!" laughed an evil Opposite.

'There must be something I can do! There just must!' thought Sakura hardly.

"Opposite did a good thing though," said Tomoyo.

"What?" asked Shaoran.

"We were starting to lose Hope, now we have lots of it!" said an optimistic Tomoyo.

"You're right, except Hope is now Void again since…" started Shaoran.

"No she's not, Hope is equal in strength to Opposite, so she couldn't be under her control. Since we have lots of hope now, Hope will have more power, now we just need Opposite to lose hope," said Tomoyo happily.

"You're right," said Shaoran now gaining some patience. "but how come we're not evil or anything like that?" 

"I have protected you from Opposite's power," said Hope.

'Wait! I have an idea!' said Sakura mentally.

"Give up yet? You do know you only have 5 minutes before I'll be able to kill you and Shaoran, right?" asked Opposite.

"There's no point in trying, we're too strong for you!" insulted Sakura.

"What!?" asked an infuriated Opposite. "Well then, no problem. I shouldn't let you make me lose hope. That wouldn't be good, but since I have hope, in 3 minutes you shall perish."

"What are we going to do!?" asked a worried Shaoran in an angry tone.

"Do not lose hope Shaoran, or else I won't be able to protect you from Opposite," said Hope.

"If Sakura and I will die in 3 minutes, what's the point?" asked Shaoran.

"You'll see," said Hope.

"Hehehe, 1 minute remains. I'm so happy!" said Opposite in a singsong voice.

"Sakura-san, now is a good time to think," said Eriol calmly.

"What!? What do you mean Eriol-kun?" asked Sakura.

"You'll see," said Eriol smiling.

"Now it is time! I shall kill you and Shaoran!" shouted Opposite.

"Shaoran, before I go, I want you to know that I love you!" said Sakura with tears streaming down her face.

"I love you too Sakura," said Shaoran.

"Isn't that sappy? Wait! What's happening!? Why am I feeling so weak?" asked Opposite.

"Huh? What's going on?" asked Sakura.

"Opposite was supposed to make everything opposite of what it really is before she could destroy you, if she didn't, she'd get weak," said Hope.

"I thought she did make everything opposite! Well, except for the stuff you were protecting!" protested Sakura.

"No, if she did make everything opposite, she wouldn't still have hope," said Hope smiling.

"If she didn't have hope, you'd be able to destroy her," said Sakura.

"Exactly, so she couldn't make that one fact opposite, so she really didn't make everything opposite at all. It's time for you to seal her Sakura," said Hope.

"Right! Oh card that has been made by Clow, be reborn under your new master Sakura! Opposite!" ordered Sakura.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Opposite trying to get away.

The Opposite turned into a card and flew into Sakura's hand.

"Wow, we sealed it!" exclaimed Sakura.

Just then Hope smiled and turned back into a card.

"Sakura-chan!" called Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan," said Sakura smiling.

"What happened to Opposite?" asked Tomoyo.

Sakura gasped and said, "She disappeared!"

"Nadeshiko-san!" cried Fujitaka.

"Goodbye my love." said Nadeshiko.

"Okaasan!" called Sakura and Touya together.

"I'm sorry Sakura," said Shaoran soothingly.

Sakura cried on Shaoran's shoulder for who knows how long.

After a while, Sakura asked, "She's gone?"

"I'm afraid so Sakura," said Shaoran.

"I wish Opposite was still here so I could put my signature on the card and bring back Okaasan!" cried Sakura.

"Then life wouldn't be what it was meant to be," said Shaoran.

"I know, but still, it'd be nice to have Okaasan around," said Sakura.

"I know, it's kind of the same situation with my father," said Shaoran.

"Let's go inside and celebrate the fact that Opposite was captured!" exclaimed Tomoyo trying to cheer up her friends.

Sakura's face lit up and she said, "Sure."

Fujitaka, Touya, Shaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol celebrated inside when…

"Hey! What about me!?" asked an infuriated Kero.

"Sorry Kero-chan, Yue-san, come on in!" invited Sakura.

Everyone celebrated the fact that Opposite was captured. A little while later, Sakura and Shaoran were alone(because Tomoyo wanted them to be so she could tape them, duh!).

Sakura started to cry on Shaoran's shoulder once again because of her mother's death. Without noticing, Shaoran's and Sakura's lips became closer and closer until they met.

A simple, "Kawaii!" could be heard from Tomoyo while recording this whole, err, incident.

THE END!

I know it wasn't 6 pages, but this was still the longest chapter in this whole fic! It was pretty close to 4 pages actually! Hope your needs for this fic to be done were satisfied! R/R and see yah!


End file.
